


no strings

by manubibi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, btw anti-SWW aren't welcome just stay away byeeeee, just really short ass sort of meta semi-drabbles??? is that even a word, not even drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridiculously small compilation of short, <i>really</i> short ficlets about Grant Ward, HYDRA, Garrett, and everything in between, for a LJ challenge where I had to spell a word with letters of my choosing which would become my prompts, and write a ficlet for each letter, and then write another for the resulting word. Every ficlet had to be the same length, so all of them are really, really short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no strings

_**H** iding ****  
_Being hidden from sight or insight has been his life motif. Hiding from Christian or mom was simply put a survival technique when he could afford it, and then hiding from people in the forest after stealing from them was a necessity. Hiding his feelings from Garrett was a way to not be punished, and hiding his identity from Skye was his only possibility to be loved. But now that all of it fell to ashes he does not need to hide anymore. He is free.

_**Y** es_  
A word or a nod has been his only response to anyone barking orders. He said yes to the well despite his heart yelling otherwise. He said yes to John because he was weak, and John made him even weaker. He said yes to everybody. Accepting to be hit was a yes. Launching himself in the death's arms was a yes. Time to start choosing to say no. It's his time to choose. 

_**D** emons ****_  
He is tired, but has learnt not to give up. In his own words, he is a survivor. He pushed through no matter how insane the orders he received and days and sights were. All his actions were survival, and he was ruled by so many things he had no choice but to become a demon himself. But demons can love, demons can redeem themselves. In the end, even demons were angels once.

_**R** ush  
_One cannot reasonably think about the consequences of every one of their actions in the heat of the moment. One cannot foresee all possibilities when bullets are cutting the air. Still he knows one thing: Skye had a choice and aimed to kill. Him. She chose to point a gun at him, unarmed and unthreatening. She had no rush to eliminate him and she was not pressured... He thinks about that a lot. 

_**A** bsolution  
_He is one step away from it. Absolving himself from all his mistakes. If John taught him something, it was to blame himself always. He was not strong enough, not good enough whenever he disappointed that raging monster. John made sure to let him know, punish him for sins that would stain Ward's blind love for his savior.   
He is one step away from it. Or several, who knows, but it  _will_  come. 

_spelling..._

**HYDRA**    
The first time he'd heard of that organization, he didn't care. It sounded like a name like others. Every other time, after he had started being trained by S.H.I.E.L.D, he only heard it being talked about in negative ways, not understanding why. John always told him not to listen.  _HYDRA is good_ , he would say. Now he knows: there are no good guys, no bad guys to follow. Just himself, and himself only.   


**Author's Note:**

> This is for an Italian challenge on LiveJournal called "Il Sillabario", aka syllables, but in this case the challenge has more to do with the alphabet. The 'classic' version of this challenge would need participants to write a ficlet for each letter of said alphabet, but we could also do this spelling variant and I instantly thought of doing it with Ward. :3   
> This is also dedicated to Grant's comeback in a few days! SWWers let's rejoice!!! <3  
> Also don't forget to vote for Brett Dalton here: http://www.zap2it.com/blogs/zap2it_social_media_showdown_2015_vote_for_all_platforms_in_round_3-2015-03


End file.
